Te Amo
by FebruaryLily
Summary: ...her shining radiance outshined the rising sun. How whenever she whispered his name, a trillion nebulas exploded in his heart and made it swell up.Of course they would never know.It was their secret in outer space. DRABBLE COLLECTION


A friend told me about this challenge she did on LiveJournal and demanded that I tried out the same challenge with the RE characters. So I here I am. Tackling this so called challenge named, "Playlist".

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTERS. Just the drabbles.

Rules of the "Playlist" are as follows;  
choose one of your playlists from your library and put it on shuffle.  
Play the song three times then move onto the next song. (Each song, along with the song's artist and the chosen pairing, will be your drabble's title.)  
During the song's playtime you must write whatever comes to mind.  
DO NOT CONTINUE WRITING AFTER THE SONG HAS PLAYED THREE TIMES.  
DO NOT SKIP SONGS.  
DO NOT CHANGE PLAYLISTS.

--

**1. The Missing Frame – A.F.I. – Rebecca/Billy**

The dark hallway was illuminated by the crack of lightning. Thunder rolled from cloud to cloud and the sound echoed to the earth below, shaking the mansion's windows and making a certain brunette's heart skip a beat. Her exhausted body was running on reserve power and she barely knew where it was guiding her. She entered the medical room beside the stairs and collapsed onto the bed. The musky, uncomfortable mattress groaned under her but she didn't care what happened as long she wasn't awakened. Darkness enveloped her vision and dragged her into nightmares that caused her body to be engulfed in flames.

As long as no one awoke her she continued to drown in the sea of flaming nightmares. One after another they tossed her back and forth until a crack of thundering flames pulled her out of the sea and onto a boat.

Rebecca awoke with a start, breathing heavily. The dog chains around her neck jingled and she cried for the person that was missing from deep within the frame of her heart.

**2. SORRY, SORRY – Super Junior – Leon/Claire**

"Sorry," Leon began, his heart beating ten times faster than it normally did. The beautiful woman that stood in from of him had brunette locks that waved and curled around her peach face and eyes where the deep blue oceans were reflected in them. The sunlight from the sunroof above them shined down on her brilliantly, causing her jewelry to cast rainbows that danced along her skin with happiness.

Claire quirked a perfect eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be with Angela?" She asked, her tone making his heart stutter and almost sink. Then her brilliant smile made the organ restart its engine of imperfect beating patterns. The man pursed his lips tightly then released a breath that he hadn't been aware of holding in.

"No. We just decided to be friends." A crystal from above shook lightly from a breeze that fluttered in from the sunroof and it caused the sunbeams to bounce off of it and hit Claire's jewelry harder than it already had. The sudden blaze of new natural beauty stunned and blinded the man and before Claire could say anything, he grabbed her hand, "Let's dance."

**3. Stellar – Incubus – Chris/Jill**

How did she do it? How did she make this tall man of muscle and hardened past melt into a puddle of otherworldly mush. Around the team he was seen as strong leader with a hint of gentleness but only if they saw how Miss Valentine melted his heart with a smile of a million stars. How whenever she awoke in the mornings, her shining radiance outshined the rising sun. How whenever she whispered his name, a trillion nebulas exploded in his heart and made it swell up.

Of course they would never know. It was their secret in outer space.

**4. Playing God – Paramore – Wesker/Jill**

Her beautiful chocolate brown locks were faded to the color of old yellow cake. Or at least that's what Jill thought. Despite barely remembering who she was before, she was sure the blond strands did not belong to her and the milky white skin seemed about ready to run from her flesh.

The man that made her who she was - was a monster, but of course she didn't think that. In fact, her mind didn't think at all. It calculated her surroundings, controlled her every move and made her a loyal worshipper of a self-proclaimed God. The way Wesker saw it; a perfect way to break his enemy into a millions shards of glass.

--

Very unusual since this comes straight from my brain and I can't do anything to make it seem sane. Hahaha. Hopefully you get the drift of the first and third one since they were the ones that seemed to be the most unusual. I don't like the last one as much as I like the first three. (Looking back at the Cleon makes me feel proud to be able to type so fast!)

Not so sure if I'm going to continue this… It's a lot of songs.

Well, off to bed!

~Feburarylily


End file.
